database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karnilla (Marvel Comics)
' Karnilla' is an Asgardian from Nornheim, the home of the Norns. Although Nornheim lies on the Asgardian land mass within Asgard's own dimension and although Karnilla is apparently of the Asgardian race, she does not consider herself to be subject to Asgardian rule. Rather, Nornheim is an indepent country of which Karnilla is the absolute monarch. She is a character from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Powers Karnilla possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian woman, as well as mastery of the mystical arts of Asgard. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Karnilla is superhumanly strong. The average Asgardian female is able to lift about 25 tons under optimal conditions, so it is likely that Karnilla's maximum strength is somewhere around there. Superhuman Speed: Karnilla is able to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Karnilla's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings. She can exert herself for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Karnilla's body are about three times as dense as the same tissues of a human body. This contributes to her great strength, weight, and durability. Superhuman Durability: Her body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the bodies of human beings. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her natural durability, it is possible for Karnilla to sustain injury. In this case, her advanced metabolism enables her to recover with superhuman speed and efficiency. She is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infection. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Karnilla is extremely long-lived, aging at an extremely slow rate ever since reaching adulthood. Sorcery: Karnilla possesses vast magical powers that are equal to those of Loki and are surpassed only by Odin. Karnilla's magical powers derive from two major sources: her innate capacity to manipulate magical energy which she has honed through practice and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. Through sorcery, she is afforded a host of abilities, including: *''Physical Enhancement:'' She is able to magically augment her physical capabilities. *''Sensory Enhancement:'' She can enhance her sensory abilities. *''Shapeshifting:'' Karnilla can assume different forms and take on varying attributes. *''Mystical Bolts:'' She is able to deploy mystical energy for offensive purposes, such as mystical bolts. *''Mystical Shields:'' She can also utilize her mystical energy for defensive purposes, such as the creation of shields and barriers. *''Spell Casting:'' Karnilla's vast knowledge of arcane lore enables her to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. Her spells derive their potency from the ambient mystical energies of Asgard's dimension or power objects found therein. Karnilla is capable of casting inter-dimensional spells and casting spells with permanent effects. For example, once while she was physically in Nornheim, she cast a spell upon a human criminal, permanently giving him and his weapon extraordinary properties. The many spells she has utilized include: **''Illusion Casting'' **''Paralysis/Sleep Inducement'' **''Deflection'' **''Inter-Dimensional Teleportation'' **''Elemental Conversion'' Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, Karnilla can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Magical Knowledge: Karnilla has extensive knowledge of ancient and arcane magic. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Asgardians Category:Marvel Comics: Asgardians